


the one where they all take up knitting

by trap



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trap/pseuds/trap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s all about <i>context</i>,” Eliot says, shifting his grip on the size 9 knitting needle in one hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where they all take up knitting

**  
**  
I.

“It’s all about _context_ ,” Eliot says, shifting his grip on the size 9 knitting needle in one hand.

II.

Hardison looks more than ridiculous hunched over a set of five double pointed size 1 knitting needles determinedly working out a basic rib pattern, his hands huge around the tiny sticks and thin sock yarn. All those typing muscles are coming in handy with his fingers and hands flexing as they are.

The stitch count he’s cast on would be nowhere near to fitting his ginormous feet, but they might just accommodate Parker’s narrow nimble thief’s ones.

III.

It’s only surprising if you _don’t_ think about it, how quickly Nate takes to knitting lace. He pulls the gossamer light thread into consecutive knots gradually laying out an intricate geometric carefully planned design. He somehow doesn’t even look ridiculous. It takes him longer than the others to really get used to the feel of needles in his hands – he’s not as good with manual dexterity as the others are, doesn’t work with his hands to the same degree – but he finds it calming to settle down at the end of a long day planning elaborate heists and con jobs to work on a steadily unfolding pattern that winds out beneath his touch.

The shawl, when it’s done, is airy and see through, gauzy, transcendent. It looks particularly beautiful wrapped around Sophie’s shoulders.

IV.

Sophie knits garments out of Japanese pattern books, reading the directions effortlessly. She mostly knits for herself, though at such a fast pace (she has been knitting the longest, learned it at her grandaunt’s knee, continental style with her left hand carrying the working yarn constantly taut with a line of ready tension -) that the others all have at least one of her creations in their personal wardrobes. Sophie goes for texture, picks her yarn carefully for colour and feel, and knits at the perfect gauge to show off both. The styles she picks are simple yet flawlessly elegant: classic and timeless wears. She knits with her glasses on, a drink of wine by her feet, and something interesting turned on the television. She knits with her feet up, relaxing. She knits in private, alone, because in company she always needs her hands to gesticulate and emphasize, distract, act. 

  
V.

Parker knits toys.

...There’s not much else to say. She likes toys so she knits them. She stuffs them with polyfill. She sews button eyes on and sometimes a smile or a line of stitches to indicate a mouth. She doesn’t care about what yarn she uses or the size of her needles.

She names them. Each one.

Maybe one day she’ll think about giving the toys away, the stuffed bear, the cute elephant, the floppy eared rabbit (Mark, Yen, and Euro, respectively). It’s not likely to happen any day soon. But maybe in the far off distant future the idea will occur to her, and she’ll think it a good one.

 


End file.
